poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Flying to Cybertrain/Rescuing Solar Flare/finding the Red Giant plans
Here's how flying to Cybertrain and rescuing Solar Flare goes in Wrath of the Country. we come to the team prepared for battle as Bull, Skifter, and Ghost Ring look at the Insect Bots in robot form Skifter: Pretty mean looking if you ask me. Bull: Nah, they look like wusses to me. Ghost Ring: Nah, they're scary. Alex: Alright, we've got 2 minutes! Tej is hacking into the chamber with his computer, and he finds something Tej Parker: Alright, bingo! Yo Princesses, I found your daddy! He's locked up prisoner inside that chamber where Angel Death is. Princess Celestia: Thanks Tej. Princess Luna: Remember, this is also a rescue mission. So keep that in mind. Tej Parker: But it's not gonna be easy. Ships are surronding the chamber, Sepratist, Galactic Empire, and First Order, they are all there. They're trying to protect the chamber from intruders. Blackie: It's a good thing I called reinforcements. soon out of the sky, ships from the Republic, the Rebellion, and the Resistence all showed up Zoe Trent: Nice one, Black! You called the Rebellion, Republic, and Resistance! Now we have a fair fighting chance! Alex: Alright, let's load up! then board the Osprey's, the Ghost, and Figge and Cera hop in their ships Skifter: Percy, get in your ship! Good luck! Percy: Right! on it and starts it up Rainbow: Hey new guy, you gonna get in your ride or what? TIE: I have a ride. transforms into his TIE Fighter mode Rainbow: Nice. the ghost Hera Syndulla: Alright, we're gonna need some gun power incase those fighters come our way. Roman Piearce: I will gladly do it. Hera Syndulla: Very well, Rome. Get up there. climbs up the ladder to the gun Dominic Toretto: Sunset, let me see your phone. I got to text Brian and Mia. hands him over her phone, and Dom texts a message to Brian and Mia saying: "Look at the sky. I will always be with you". Then hands it back to her Dominic Toretto: Thanks. jets are coming to the chamber Pilot: We can see the chamber! then there shot down by a gunner Admiral Shane: Our spy jets have been shut down. I hope they know what they're doing. Jimmy Neutron: Yeah, me too. Colonel Trautman: God, be with us. on the ship Kallus: So Brian. Do you have any last words to say? Brian: Yeah, once this is over, I want you and your team to stop killing Trainbots. We believe in the great ones. Like Thomas and Percy. You just don't wanna admit it. You've lost faith! You all did! The whole world did! You suddenly turned and betrayed them! You're the soldiers that thought by side with them for years, and you've gunned down Socket in a second! But I appreciate you guys helping, so thank you. after hearing that, Kallus, and the other members of TES take off their badges Twilight: What are you doing? Kallus: Get that staff. And we'll all go home. Twilight: (nods) all ships and vehicles are flying in the outer rim of Cybertrain [[Category:Hiatt Grey] Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Air Battle Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles